In order to improve the aspect of lining elements, such as door panels or vehicle dashboard coatings or other elements, it may be desired to produce a decorative layer, the external face of which, visible from the outside of the lining element, is made in two different materials, one of which is a ligneous material, such as wood. Thus, it may for example be desired to associate a wood layer with a skin in leather or another material for producing the trim of high-end vehicles.
However, the use of a wooden layer is very restrictive because of its low malleability and it is difficult to attach it with a layer on another material while ensuring a smooth transition between the wooden layer and the layer of the other material. Further, it is necessary that this attachment between the wooden layer and the layer of the other material does not cause degradation of the wood, for example by generating cracks or splinters in the wooden layer.
In order to achieve attachment of the wooden layer and of the layer in another material, the simplest solution is to stick these layers together. However the use of an adhesive does not give entire satisfaction. Indeed, the materials forming the adhesive may be polluting materials. Further, the weight of the obtained lining element is increased because of the presence of adhesive which has to be positioned over the whole junction area between the wooden layer and the other layer in order to ensure proper attachment of these layers. The use of adhesive may further cause visible defects at the junction between the layers if the latter are poorly aligned or move during the adhesive bonding operation or if the adhesive is apparent between both layers.